


welcome to the glade.

by anatheweirdo



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Game!au, M/M, SAO inspired, Series, Some Swearing, Sword Art Online inspired, debating between thominho or newtmas, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatheweirdo/pseuds/anatheweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the online game The Maze Runner. Where your dreams of a virtual world is satisfied, linking your body with your virtual one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to the glade.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this little series of mine.
> 
> this series is inspired by Sword Art Online, so there may be some references.
> 
> tumblr : anatheweirdo  
> deviantART : anaroid16

Prolouge

Thomas kicked the door to his house, angered from the day he had. His teacher gave him a C- for an essay he worked his ass off, saying 'my son could do better.'

"Better my ass, I'd like to see you try," he grumbled, walking into his room. He took out a CD of a game called 'The Maze Runner', a new game that only sold roughly fifty copies worldwide.

He had somehow gotten them from his best friend Minho, who's parents got them from a friend. Minho also gave one to their best friend Newt, who was delighted to get the game.

He launched the CD onto his Player and rested on his bed. He took his Launcher and placed it on top of his head, smiling and shut his eyes.

"Link start."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's short, it's a prologue i guess. 
> 
> hope you liked it! Please leave a kudos/comment (or both!) :)


End file.
